Différentes cultures
by Lunisce
Summary: Ford protège le village de tout son être. Il croule sous les responsabilités, proche du burn-out. Malgré tout, le sphinx rassemble ses dernières forces pour ramener ce qu'il pense être un oméga de la cité s'enfuyant vers des contrées d'une dangerosité innommable, peuplée d'êtres abominables: les humains. Il ne pensait alors pas que ses forces le lâcheraient.


Un vent chaud souffle dans les cheveux du sphinx au regard éreinté. Exceptionnellement, il s'est isolé dans l'espoir de se retrouver. Les journées chargées et les responsabilités qu'il endosse commencent à le peser.

Commencent? Pardon. _Finissent _de le peser. Cela fait déjà un temps qu'il pensait à se ressourcer sans jamais s'y atteler. Il avait toujours peur de laisser les habitants de Gravity Falls s'auto-diriger.

L'alpha s'occupe d'absolument tout, de la politique à la protection des habitants. Tous semblent d'accord pour dire que seul Ford peut prendre des décisions sensées. Le travail s'est accumulé au fil des années alors qu'il gagnait en notoriété et appréciait ce gage de confiance duquel il pensait pouvoir être indéfiniment comblé. Il avait tort. Désormais, la surcharge de travail n'a d'égale que l'irritation palpable qu'est aujourd'hui son aura. Non seulement il possède tous les postes hauts gradés mais il ne peut déléguer. Les habitants de Gravity Falls sont si hébétés que la seule fois où il a essayé, un cratère de quarante mètres de long a été creusé au milieu de la cité. "Pour trouver un trésor", se sont justifiés les policiers.

Il soupire. Il sait qu'avoir enlevé les souvenirs de nombres de citoyens est la cause première de cet incommensurable imbécillité. Il n'avait pas le choix: la peur des humains les tourmentait. Pourtant, il ne peut plus cacher sa fatigue de devoir constamment répéter, reformuler, réexpliquer... le burn-out est arrivé à ses pieds. Bientôt, il ne pourra plus reculer.

Il aime sa notoriété et la reconnaissance qu'elle lui a apportée, mais ce n'est plus suffisant pour continuer.

Assis près d'un lac sous le soleil couchant, le constat de sa vie est déprimant. Il tente de se changer les idées, engloutissant ses pieds aux griffes aiguisées dans l'eau scintillante et admirant les fleurs poussant à leurs grées dans cette ambiance enchanteresse. La forêt derrière lui semble chanter de par le vent qui le traverse. Il soupire lassement en s'allongeant, les pieds balançant toujours dans le liquide bleuté. Ses ailes semblent s'adapter parfaitement à la forme de l'herbe sèche sans être cassée. Sa queue virevolte sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'être consciemment contrôlée. Il est agréablement placé. Son corps s'alourdit, ses paupière aussi.

Il ferme les yeux. C'est juste le temps de quelques secondes...

Des bruits de pas dans l'herbe alertent le sphinx aux oreilles encore endormies. Ouvrant durement les yeux sous le soleil couchant, il aperçoit le bas d'un pantalon et des pieds griffus.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour le réveiller. Il sursaute presque, prêt à réprimer la personne venant trépasser la barrière "réservé" qu'il avait soigneusement placée pour ne pas être dérangé. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un jeune homme à la race inconnue, surpris lui-aussi et bandant ses ailes pour s'en aller.

La créature est un dragon humanoïde. Seuls ses ailes et son nez héritent d'écailles épaisses couleur rouge sang avec des extrémités tendant vers le noir. Ses yeux et ses griffes sont elles-aussi cramoisies mais un chouilla plus éclaircies. Ses vêtements reprennent la couleur dominante et sont d'une facture tout aussi inconnue. Sa peau est étrangement pâle, presque maladivement blanche et ses cheveux blonds mi-courts mi-longs éclairés par la lumière contrastent avec tout le reste. Ses traits sont fins et son âge indéterminé mais se rapprochant certainement de la vingtaine.

Ford reste bouche-bée un moment avant que la créature paniquée ne décolle sans s'expliquer. Il aurait pu s'en contenter et retourner se coucher, mais celle-ci vole vers des contrées inexplorées. Inexplorées par les monstres, mais sinon habitées. Par des humains.

Il est le chef de ce village et se doit d'aider et de préserver quiconque entrant dans cet espace qu'est Gravity Falls. Il ignore si le dragon est un ermite ou autre, mais doit lui offrir sa protection.

Déterminé, il court avant de donner un coup d'aile qui l'élance dans le ciel. Il rattrape sans difficulté l'autre monstre volant à un rythme de croisière.

"Attends!" crie-t-il vivement. Le dragon tourne la tête et accélère. Heureusement, Ford avait fait le plein de sommeil et il en faudrait plus pour le semer.

"Reviens! On va quitter la barrière de protection!" hurle-t-il à plein poumon en recevant une bourrasque d'air le faisant balancer. Le dragon continue sa course sans difficulté, augmentant en altitude sans jamais osciller. Ses grosses ailes de la taille de son propre corps semblent le protéger des caprices du vent.

Ford déglutit. Ils allaient bientôt passer la barrière de protection, préservant tout monstre de la dangereuse race humaine, maître de tous les mots de leurs espèces. C'est au-delà de cette limite que tous les dangers peuvent arriver. Après les fondateurs, aucun monstre n'avait osé s'y aventurer. Même lui. Un frisson de peur le parcours en s'apercevant que la nature a changé. _Ça y est_. Il n'est plus en sécurité.

Le dragon accélère à nouveau. Ford commence à haleter. Il n'est pas habituer à autant voler et la créature semble s'amuser. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses réservent s'il en croit la tranquillité se dégageant de ses mouvements.

Ils volent longtemps, à une vitesse déconcertante. La nuit tombe finalement avant que Ford ne puisse le ramener. Soudain, la créature inconnue s'arrête sur le pic d'un montagne au sommet rond, corrodé. Le sol est trop doux, comme poncé. La main de l'homme y est passée. Le dragon se place tout au bout, posture détendue, observant Ford se poser avec intérêt.

L'alpha est bien heureux de faire reposer ses ailes fatiguées, son atterrissage peu soigné prouvant son épuisement.

Ils ne sont pas loin l'un de l'autre, plus près qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été mais pas à porté de bras. Chacun pourrait redécoller sans difficulté et le dragon s'est apparemment laissé une petite marge pour pouvoir reculer. Ford ne prend pas la peine de se demander pourquoi lui, chef et protecteur du village, est en train de se faire distancer. Sa seule pensée est de protéger ce citoyen égaré.

Il halète un temps, souhaitant avoir assez de souffle pour laisser sa voix porter, puis prend une grande inspiration. Une odeur faible attise alors son nez. Une odeur cendrée atypique et agréable. L'odeur d'un _oméga_.

Le dragon humanoïde l'ayant distancé, désobéit et ignoré n'était autre qu'un _oméga_. Quelque chose en lui n'aime _vraiment_ pas cela.

"Pourquoi tu me suis?" demande la créature, intriguée.

"Pourquoi? Tu me demandes pourquoi?!" hurle l'alpha, outré. "Pour te ramener en sécurité! Tu es un oméga et tu dois m'écouter, d'accord?" il se contrôle pour reprendre plus sereinement. "Je vais te protéger. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

La créature le scrute, d'abord captivé puis amusé. Son rire éclate dans la foulée. Ford se sent instinctivement offensé.

"Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, tu sais?" rigole l'oméga d'un sourire réjouit avant d'à nouveau décoller.

Ford marmonne un juron et le suit. Il s'aperçoit pourtant rapidement qu'il ne pourra pas le rattraper. L'oméga utilise visiblement toute la puissance qu'il possède afin de le semer et le corps de Ford ne souhaite plus qu'une chose, se reposer. En moins de quelques minutes, il perd sa trace. Cela lui fend le cœur, mais il doit laisser tomber. L'alpha est bien conscient qu'il ne peut sauver que ceux qui souhaitent l'être, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas du blondinet.

L'alpha fait du sur-place dans les airs en essuyant la sueur de son front commençant à le déranger. Il doit chercher un endroit pour se poser avant de rentrer. Il retourne sur ses pas, ou plutôt ses ailes, pensant trouver non loin la montagne de tout à l'heure. Il cherche à droite, à gauche, en bas, en haut… Il faut dire que le trajet qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas linéaire et que chercher dans le noir n'aidait pas. Il panique en réalisant finalement qu'il ne reconnaît pas les lieux même en plissant les yeux.

_Perdu_. Il est _perdu _et ses ailes crient à l'aide. Il faut vite qu'il se pose ou elles l'abandonneront.

"Vite…. Vite…" souffle-t-il entre deux battements de cœur effrénés. Il n'aperçoit malheureusement aucune montagne aux environs et doit se résigner à descendre dans la forêt, terre inconnue et probablement peuplée. Il espère seulement que ce n'est ni par des humains ni par des animaux enragés. Lentement, trop lentement pour ses muscles bandés, il active sa descente vers la cime d'un arbre bien positionné, c'est-à-dire aux feuilles touffues et plus haut que les autres. L'endroit parfait pour se cacher tout en faisant le guet. Il tente d'atterrir vers le sommet, mais échoue. Les branches sont trop fines et il doit descendre d'un cran, ce qu'il fait. Il s'assit sur une large branche légèrement mouillée. Il frissonne. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait plu dans cette partie de la forêt. Ses os envoient des signaux de détresse tellement le bois est rêche et dur. Des feuilles lui chatouille le cou et des vers semblent habiter le tronc. C'est détestable et inconfortable mais au moins, il peut reprendre son souffle. Ses ailes tombent au plus bas et il se jure de ne plus les utiliser, soupire de soulagement traversant ses lèvres.

Demain matin, la lumière éclairera sans doute son chemin. Il trouvera comment rentrer et profitera pour prendre exceptionnellement une journée de congé. Ce n'est pas en une journée sans lui pour diriger que ses citoyens se trouveront mort et enterrés par leurs bêtises éhontées.

Il rit. Finalement, cette course poursuite était peut-être la solution pour relativiser. Oui. Maintenant, il _sait _qu'il _peut _se reposer.

Il se repositionne dans l'espoir de ne pas trop avoir mal. Une fatigue intense le prend sans qu'il ne sache pourq- ah si. Il en a dépensé, de l'énergie. Il regarde autour de lui. Personne. Ni animal, ni humain, ni monstre… Il peut bien fermer les yeux le temps de récupérer. Comment rentrerait-il demain à la maison, sinon?

Malgré tous les éléments externes le poussant à se tenir éveillé, son corps épuisé ne lui laisse pas d'autres choix que de l'écouter et ses yeux se ferment.

Une vive douleur lui prend l'aile. Désorienté, il tombe face contre terre.

"Je l'ai eu- Wouaaaa! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" s'égosille un humain, un fusil à la main. Un deuxième se trouve à ses côtés. Les deux ne sont pas habillés pour chasser: un marcel et un jean troué. Des jeunes qui, probablement, s'ennuyaient.

"Je sais pas mec, mais c'est d'la balle! Vas-y, on le ramène!"

"Mais t'es malade?!"

"Ben quoi? On pourrait devenir riches. Ça compenserait nos notes de merde!" cette réflexion fait réfléchir l'humain paniqué.

La blessure de Ford l'élance atrocement. Il n'a jamais été du genre bagarreur, son seuil de douleur bas en étant la preuve. Sa tête tourne, mais sa peur des humains lui donnent l'adrénaline nécessaire pour se relever.

"Fait gaffe, merde! Il se relève!" alerte le second, non armé.

Le premier, maintenant décidé, remet en joue le sphinx apeuré. "Ok, va chercher le sac!" ordonne-t-il sans osciller.

Ford court de toutes ses forces, en vain. Juste avant qu'il n'arrive à se cacher, l'humain l'atteint d'une balle bien placée dans la cuisse. Un cri de douleur déchire le ciel. Au même moment, l'autre humain revient avec un autre fusil et une autre arme à l'allure inconnue, accentuant la frayeur rongeant Ford de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir de la barrière. Il aurait dû garder son altruisme pour lui et laisser l'autre oméga crever. Maintenant, les habitants vont se retrouver sans personne pour les diriger et ils vont tous penser qu'il les a abandonné. Une larme de tristesse se mélange à celles de douleur. Il veut se battre mais un des canons pointés sur son front l'empêche de bouger.

Le deuxième humain lui tire dessus lui-aussi. Alors qu'il pense que la fin est arrivée, aucune souffrance supplémentaire ne s'ajoute à celles qui déjà le possèdent. Observant sa cuisse entre deux tremblements, il voit une espèce de seringue. _Un tranquillisant_. Ce même humain tire de l'autre arme. Un espèce de sac en jaillit et l'englobe tout entier. On ne sait jamais, dans le cas où le tranquillisant ne marcherait pas assez.

Le premier humain questionne l'autre du regard alors que Ford se sent partir.

"Quoi? Y a pas que des fusils dans la réserve à Papa!"

""Papa"?"

"Ouais… Mon père, je veux dire." répond le concerné, embarrassé. "Bon, on le transporte? Je suis sûr qu'on va être des putains de stars!" sourit-t-il, excité.

"Aaah… D'accord, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour bien l'envelopper et le transporter."

"Ça marche pour moi. Je prends ce côté!"

Alors que les humains le retournent, Ford n'est déjà plus éveillé.


End file.
